Transformers - Annual 1989
The Transformers Annual 1989 was published in the UK by Marvel Comics Ltd in October 1988. Contents * Front Papers: Hot Rod and Highbrow vs the Decepticons * Safeguard your Annual * "The Saga of the Transformers — So Far!" * "Altered Image!" * Mini-Poster: Megatron and Brawl * AtoZ: Nautilator, Seawing * "Prime Bomb!" (Part 1) * The Transformers Puzzle Pathway! * "All in the Minds!" * Mini-Poster: Scorponok and Highbrow * AtoZ: Skalor, Snaptrap * "Prime Bomb!" (Part 2) * The Transformers Puzzle Pathway: Answers * "Peace" * Mini-Poster: Rodimus Prime * AtoZ: Tentakil, Jawbreaker Synopsis Front papers The inside cover art depicts Highbrow and Hot Rod (or maybe Rodimus Prime) fighting Mindwipe, Snapdragon, Apeface, Scorponok, Galvatron, Megatron and... Triton? It's probably safe to say it's not meant to fit into continuity, anyway. Safeguard your Annual The first page exhorts the reader to "Safeguard your Annual from the Firecons!" and features artwork from issue #152. The Decepticon High Command has decreed that the Annual is anti-Decepticon and has sent the Firecons from Cybertron to incinerate all copies. Only by signing an Autobot citizenship card can the reader gain the protection of Emirate Xaaron. The Saga of the Transformers — So Far! A text story recapping the history of the comic. Two years ago, Adam Reynolds accidentally hacked into the Decepticon mainframe computer and learnt about the Autobot-Decepticon war. Now he hacks into the Autobot mainframe and gets an all new summary. Altered Image! Continuing on from #189, Megatron and Galvatron finally come face to face, which then leads into "Time Wars". Mini-Poster: Megatron and Brawl Taken from the cover of issue #107. Prime Bomb! Text story about a smart bomb trained on Optimus Prime. The Transformers Puzzle Pathway! This year the quiz is laid out as a winding path and the questions are divided into categories (straight, cryptic, picture etc.). All in the Minds! It's Scorponok vs Highbrow, in a story which also concludes in "Time Wars". Mini-Poster: Scorponok and Highbrow Taken from the cover of issue #157. Peace In the far future the Autobots finally win the war against the Decepticons... but everything doesn't go as planned. Mini-Poster: Rodimus Prime Taken from the cover of issue #113. Errors * Continuing a trend from issues #152 and #160 of the main title, Overbite is again called 'Jawbreaker' on his AtoZ page, despite his toy being released under the name "Overbite" in the UK and the rest of Europe just like in the US. Items of note * No, the annuals didn't skip a year! In 1988, Marvel changed the dating system they used for the annuals; where previously, they had been promoted as the annuals for the year of publication, starting in '88, they were dated to the following year. * The cover used was Lee Sullivan's second attempt at the cover. The first version was used as the cover of #157 (and printed as a mini poster in this Annual). Category:Annuals Category:Transformers Category:UK Books/Annuals/Comics/Magazines Releases Category:Children's Annuals by Tempo Video Category:1980's Book Releases‏‎